Shades of Blue
by Kelly Masbolle
Summary: Kel admires blue things. A short Kel/Dom oneshot, not uber fluffy.


Kel lifted the necklace slowly from the stand, admiring the slight intricacies – the soft feel of the chain that glittered silver, and the careful shape of the little gem that hung from it. It had easily caught her attention from across the laneway and made her forget exactly what she was looking for at that moment.

Why? Because it was a warm blue colour – a soft sapphire, not necessarily expensive, but it had a depth of colour which she had seen only in one other place before – yet, at that very second she couldn't remember where.

For many moments she stood admiring the piece, until the shopkeeper spoke liltingly to her.

"You interested in it?"

She blinked at him, saying quickly, "I'm still not decided."

That brief moment had distracted her from the trinket, and she noticed a figure down the path a little, looking at another jeweller's wares. He looked up and their eyes caught.

And all of a sudden, Kel remembered where she had seen that blue before.

There was an awkward moment between the two of them, as she slowly placed the necklace back on the stand, still staring at him. He grinned, softly, and wryly, and then turned away, a cue for her to do the same.

"Lady? You going to buy it?"

Kel looked back quickly, and he was gone, vanished from the spot. Thank goodness for that, I didn't want to discuss my presence down here with him, she thought.

"Not today sir."

She slowly walked away from the store, wandering back to the castle.

---

Kel sat contently on a cushion in Yuki and Neal's suites, listening to the soft conversation between the Yamani ladies. They spoke of some trivial things – of the latest betrothals and of the latest dress styles.

Yuki laughed softly, and smiled at Kel, who smiled back. "Keladry – you should see my new Kimono from the Yamanis. They have just developed some new dyes, and the colours are amazing. I'll go get it." She rose gracefully, and wandered into an adjoining room.

"Of course Yuki," Kel replied amenably.

Shinko quickly filled the silence. "Do you need some dresses or kimonos Kel? I'm sure I can find some spare coin to buy you some?"

"Oh no. I'm right, I'll be speaking to Lalasa…" Yuki walked into the room carrying a kimono of the prettiest blue she'd seen. "That's really something Yuki."

Yuki sat slowly and passed it to Kel who carefully touched the fabric. "It's so soft too." But rather, Kel was captivated by the colour of it, bright yet warm.

She was interrupted by some raised voices outside, then a noisy key in the lock and Neal barging in.

"Your highness, why did you instruct your guards to give me so much difficulty in entering the rooms?" He asked haughtily. "I just wanted to see my blossom, and these are my rooms."

A cheeky look passed between Shinkokami and Yuki, as she shrugged nonchalantly.

Neal was carefully followed by his cousin, Dom, who was chortling.

"Ah, highness, I will forever be in your debt for the amusement outside," he said, bowing to her.

Upon standing up straight, Kel stopped short, as she noticed the strong similarity between the colour of the Kimono and his eyes. He glanced across at her and also paused, to give her another one of his warm smiles. She returned it, and carefully passed the kimono back to Yuki.

---

Tobe was delighted one day when Kel returned to their rooms.

"You have to see this!" he shouted, shoving some parchment into her hands.

She grinned at the picture of the Royal Forest from the battlements, which was entirely endearing, having come from Tobe. "And who's been teaching you to paint Tobe?"

He blushed softly and Kel knew she was in for a story. Quickly he recounted his encounter with Daine who had told him he was annoying the horses with all his questions, and presented him with a small box of paints, telling him to fill his time wisely.

Kel smiled at him, quickly noting that a present was in order for the wildmage's children, then she shooed him off, knowing that Stefan had some work for him to do in the stables.

She carried the painting over to her desk, and leant it against a pile of untouched books from Neal, admiring the way Tobe had decided to paint an angry face on a guardsman near the entrance to the forest.

But what captivated her the most was the shade of the sky, a wasping blue that had been quickly wiped across the parchment, to fill the gaps. It was dreamy in quality, and endlessly familiar in nature.

A knock on the door replaced her thoughts quickly, and she opened it, to the same blue she had just been admiring.

---

It was in a field to the side of New Hope that Dom found Kel taking a rare break. It was mid afternoon and the sky was completely cloudless, a rich sapphire blue, completely unbroken.

"O Protector, you have failed to greet your visitors!" He stood just behind her left shoulder, just out of view.

She jumped, sitting up quickly, "Oh Goddess, the own!" Turning she had a look of horror upon her face, until she noticed her visitor. "Dom."

He laughed warmly, taking a seat next to her, and placing a hand on a shoulder placating her. "Its all good Lady Knight, Fanche sorted us all out. You have just come back from a break, as many of us have."

She smiled at him. "Sorry Dom, I just can't help but be worried."

They sat in silence for a moment or two, until Dom leant back, admiring the sky above them. She followed him, grinning as she connected yet another beloved blue thing with the one person that plagued her subconscious.

"It's a beautiful colour isn't it?"

"Mmm. I think blue's my favourite colour."

"Why's that?"

It had been eight years of knowing each other, and quite a few months of skirting around the matter, as well as three days of waiting for Dom's squad to arrive.

So Kel went out on a limb, and took his hand in hers.

He gripped hers back, softly rubbing it with his thumb, and warmly whispered in her ear.

"I thought so."

---

_I shouldn't be posting this. It's unedited, drivelly and rushed. But I am._

_If you think you can fix it, review to tell me…_

_Anyways. Hope you enjoyed the tiny nuances that may/may not exist._

_Kelly._


End file.
